A Bat in the Brownies
"A Bat in the Brownies" is the 36th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 24, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts find a little brown bat on a plate of Jimmy Z's brownies. Although their teammates are freaked out by this encounter, Martin and Chris try to convince them that bats, like little brown bats, are nothing to be afraid of. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers enter an abandoned mine, and inside are little brown bats hanging from the ceiling. After getting a close look at the bats, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts crew heads back to their Tortuga HQ before dark because Jimmy Z has finished baking his brownies. Unbeknownst to him, a small bat flies after a mosquito and ends up in his brownie pile. Jimmy brings his plate of brownies for the rest of the crew to partake. But when Martin takes his turn for the brownies, he grabs the bat. After realizing this before it is too late for the bat, Martin names the bat Bite-Size because the tiny brown bat is no bigger than Martin's hand. At first, the rest of the gang is not thrilled with the new little bat, especially Koki who calls him a very mean name, but as the brothers mention the feeding nature of bats, including little brown bats, which eat mosquitoes, all except for Koki change their thoughts on bats. Aviva creates a Bat Power Disc for the Kratt brothers. After activating their Creature Power Suits, the Kratt brothers miniaturize and follow Bite-Size as he flies out the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers follow Bite-Size to a dead, hollow tree with little brown bats inside after successfully evading a few predators. They quickly fall asleep, along with all the other bats inside the tree. Meanwhile, at the Tortuga, Koki reluctantly decides to check on the Kratt brothers. However, she finds out that a storm is passing over their location. Then, a lightning bolt strikes the tree with the bats inside, splitting it in two. Heartbroken about the bats' situation, Koki admits that they have to do something to save them. The Kratt brothers think of bat boxes just after the sun comes up and the bats flying away. They call on the Wild Kratts kids around North America for help and send them each a bat box blueprint. The plan works, and bats begin roosting in the bat boxes. Even Koki builds one for Bite-Size, who returns to the Tortuga and roosts in it. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers and some kids building bat boxes and hanging them on trees. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gavin *Ronan *Jenny *Katie *Ellie Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Little Brown Bat': Bite-Size *Mosquito *Largemouth Bass *Eastern Screech Owl (called Screech owl) *Peregrine Falcon *Raccoon Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Bent-winged bat * Fruit bat * Ghost bat Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Vampire bat Trivia * Koki's Buzz Bike has an orange abdomen, but when she checked their location it was purple like Aviva's. Key facts and Creature Moments *Inner look at the private life of bats' hunting style. *In two hours 333 Little-Brown Bats can eat 1,000,000 mosquitoes! Gallery Koki Startled.png|Koki has just scared by a bat, but then she think that it wasn't real. Bros and Gals Back from Buzzbiking.png|From left to right: Chris, Martin, Aviva and Koki in the Tortuga Bite-sized Scared.png|Bite-Size, the little brown bat, between Jimmy's brownies Aviva eating Brownie.png|Lovin that licorice! Crew Eating Brownies.png|Chris, Aviva and Jimmy are eating brownies. Crew Shocked.png Crew Scared of Bat.png Aviva and Koki with Buzzbike Helmets.png Aviva and Bite-sized.png|Bite-Size is hanging down from Martin's pointing finger. Martin and Jimmy.png Aviva can't get Through.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Bat Power, but next, they have to miniaturize. Martin Drinking Water.png|Martin in Bat Power is drinking water while he is flying. Echo Location.png|Chris is ejecting ultrasonic waves. Wrong Way, Dude.png|Martin is ejecting ultrasonic waves that hit Chris. Bros Looking in Bat Roost.png|Chris and Martin at an entrance hole of the dead and hollow tree, the home of the bats. Bat Bros and Bite-sized Woken up.png|Chris, Martin and Bite-Size are sleeping inside the dead and hollow tree. Sad Bats.png|The bats have just lost their home because a lightning bold has just striked the tree. Koki and Bite-sized.png|Bite-Size is scrambling into Koki's bat box. Crew and Bat Bros.png|From left to right: Koki with miniaturized Chris and Martin (still in Bat Power) in their hands, Aviva and Jimmy References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt